Card games and dice
by LoveKnowsNoGender
Summary: Ryou isn't interested in romance. His sister just moved to Domino, he is too busy teaching her Japanese. But three beloved yugioh characters don't see it that way...my sequal is 20 times better than this... yaoi and seto perved out 0.o
1. And so it begins

_Chapter One_

_And so it begins_

Ryou walked slowly down the path at the Domino Park, trying to keep pace with his sister Amane, who was busy eating an ice cream cone. She acted so much younger than her age sometimes, if you don't add the fact of Amane's potty mouth. She was reliable though. Ryou and Amane could tell each other anything, and neither would let it slip. Most of the time.

Ryou now worked at Otogii's game shop and the only concern was that he would be late to work. But every second he spent with his sister was not taken for granted. There mother had died when they were little and Amane had just moved in with Isis. Marik and Odion had there own apartment.

Amane finished her cone and licked off her fingers, smiling up at her brother with her soft silver-blue eyes. The fact she was no longer staring at the path was immediate trouble. Neither could have stopped her in time to have prevented it from happening.

Amane stared up in shock at the tall man standing before her. She leaped back in total shock. "K-kaiba!" she squealed, shooting off behind her brother. Seto stared questionably at Ryou. "Sister?" he asked. Amane peaked out from behind her brothers long blue jacket. "Sorry." She said simply, rubbing the back of her head. Seto shrugged. "What ever." Ryou blinked. "What?" he asked. Seto wasn't the kind of person to say those words.

"It was an accident, precious." He said softly to Ryou, brushing hair out of his face. Both Ryou and Amane blushed. "I'm late for a meeting." Kaiba said, walking off. Amane raised her eyebrow as he walked off. "Um, what just happened here?" she asked her blushing brother. "Oni-Chan?" she asked. Ryou realized his sister was talking, but truthfully, he wasn't entirely sure.


	2. Dungeon dice duelist

_Chapter Two_

_Dungeon Dice Duelist_

Ryou swept the floor of Otogii's game shop, exhaling a great sigh. A new bunch of rare cards were released, and Kame Game shop had released it, meaning the Dungeon Dice Monsters game wasn't getting many sales recently. A few loyal duelists walked in occasionally, greeted by the one, Ryou Bakura. Amane happened to be one.

Otogii stepped out of the elevator leading to the many other levels of the shop. "Ryou?" he asked. "Why haven't you left yet?" he asked. He received a shrug from the silver haired boy. The dim light shining in from the sunset appearing out of the windows made his face seem to glow, his hair seeming bright and beautifully shiny.

"I wanted to sweep and make sure no more customers came by." He explained. Otogii smiled, nearing the boy bit by bit, slowing pacing towards him. "Thanks Ryou. I'm glad you work for me." He whispered in his ear as he stepped past him. A small blush appeared on his face.

A man walked into the shop taking a short look around before stepping over to the counter. Ryou leaned the broom carefully against the wall and began to work trades and sale with him. Soon he had sold a pack of Dungeon dice cards and traded the man a Red eyes Dragon for a Dark Magician card.

Ryou said his goodbyes to 'Duke' and walked out of the shop. Otogii watched him leave and sighed heavily. "Tomorrow, my angel" he sighed walking back in.

Ryou clicked open the door of his sisters apartment with the spare key he had received, along with Marik. A small blush appeared on his face and assumed bad timing.

Ishizu gently kissed Amane's check and his sister seemed deep in thought, her expression soft and happy, before her and Isis realized he was standing there. "It was a friendly kiss!" Isis yelled at him and the blush radiating on all there faces. 'Sure it was.' He thought, badly wanting to prove them wrong but it wasn't his nature so he shrugged it off. "Amane, can I speak to you?" he asked.

Amane looked at Isis desperately. "Can't Isis help too?" she asked. Ryou shrugged knowing Isis could be a good help. He sat on the edge of the bed with the girls and began to speak. "Well, When Seto ran into me and Amane at the park, he was blushing at me, and acted like he was my best friend! Then today at Otogii's game shop, he got really close to my face and whispered some things in my ear that made me blush! I think…" he hinted.

Ishizu nodded and talked to him for a few moments about Seto Kaiba and Otogii. Ryou nodded thanks, hugging his sister and said his good bys. On his way out the door, he heard Ishizu whisper to Amane, "Now then, where were we…?" and looked back and saw them kiss, Amane being shoved back on the bed. He knew he had never blushed harder in his life.


End file.
